High School Never Ends
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Based on the Bowling For Soup song. Sequel to Teenagers. Once again the mentors are panicking... But for an almost completely different reason. '"We lost the Team!" Flash cried, gripping Captain Marvel in a hug.' T for a reason, slightly lower T than Teenagers, but still T.


**If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

"Well, this is amazing." Robin's dry tone was decidedly higher than normal.

"You got that right," Wally replied, blushing at the awkward way the costume fit.

"Okay, who is telling the League we have been genderbent this time?" Kaldur asked, raising hisher eyebrow.

"It's Robin's turn," Artemis pointed out.

"Okay, but first we need names for everyone! And what random place will we be terrorizing this time?" Memories of Vegas plagued everyone's minds as Robin spoke.

"Oh, I want to go to Paris!" M'gann spoke.

"Okay, but to start… We have Connie," Robin pointed to the female Conner. "Willow." Kid Flash. "Kalda." Kaldur. "Morgan." M'gann. "Apollo." Artemis. "And I can still be Robin!"

Wal-er, Willow- sighed. "Fine. Now just call the damn League!"

Robin took out her communicator. "Oh hey Hal!"

"_Hey ki- are you a girl?!"_

"Klarion zapped us again. A genderbender."

"_Okay. I'll call your mentors and send them your way. Don't vanish on them again, okay?"_

"Sure thing Hal," Robin replied before hanging up. "So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

When the mentors got there –it took a while, the Team had been in Canada- it was Morgan's turn.

"Willow. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Willow replied, smirking.

"What's it like being married?"

"Well, it's a lot like being on this team. Except for the part where we sneak off to have sex whenever we can- they keep us on tight leashes!- and the closet make-out sessions," Willow replied.

"Wow! What's it like between three people?"

"Intense," Robin replied for Willow. "Artie over there is an amazing kisser. Wal's pretty good, but better in bed."

"Wow. I need to get me a wife or something," Connie replied.

"You, Kaldur, and M'gann should totally do your own!" The discussion had to stop, for Flash had arrived and was smothering Willow in a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, don't worry, your uncle's not gonna let anything bad happen to you!" The rest of the mentors had finally gotten there, and mentor was smothering protégé in hugs and unneeded reassurances. Willow was cringing at the way the Flash was squishing her new-found breasts- it was painful- and Robin was glaring at the Bats. Apollo had stolen Green Arrow's shirt, pulling it on over the now awkwardly-fitting spandex. Most of the newly female team members had lost their shirts- namely Robin and Connie- and were subjected to the stares of the League. Aquaman was standing there, staring at Kalda, who just stared back. Eventually Bats cracked, and called Black Canary- who was on watch duty at the Watchtower- to pick them up. She did, and freaked out- along with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan, who were both there as well, when they saw the genderbent Team- Willow and Robin were huddled next to each other under Robin's cape, Connie was just walking around bare-chested, Kalda just asked Batman politely for his cape and had it draped around herself, thoroughly hiding her almost-nakedness. Apollo was wearing Green Arrow's shirt, while said archer was shirtless and holding Artemis' bra and normal shirt. Morgan was just floating there, and apparently Black Canary's panic was contagious, for all the mentors began their panicking. The Team looked at each other, wandered off the find some clothes, and wandered back to the main room where Green Arrow was staring at the zeta tubes, remembering the Team's trip to 'Portland'.

Robin smirked at Apollo, before grabbing some smoke pellets and tossing them down. The following smoke confused everyone, and they stared at the zeta tubes with a note fluttering to the floor.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Aqualass B02 Kid Flash B03 Supergirl B04 Junior Manhunter B05 Apollo B07**_

The note read: _I have my phone, call us when the spell's ready! –Robin_

Green Arrow groaned. "Bats, it's your fault for training such a ninja kid." Batman snarled, eyes narrowed.

Meanwhile, in Paris…

Willow, Robin, and Apollo held hands as the Team walked through the narrow streets of France. Morgan and Connie held hands as well, with Kalda looking on in jealousy. Robin just grinned at her, while giving the finger to homophobes who were running away from the threesome.

"Um… How about we go to a café?" Morgan looked a little shy, and he smiled a bit.

"Great idea! I know an awesome place, from when Roy, Kalda, Willow, and I ran away to Europe for a few months when we were younger!" Robin started dragging the Team down random streets until they reached a small café where they ate amazing food.

Meanwhile, at the Watchtower…

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Flash was hyperventilating. What would he tell Mary and Rudy and Iris? They were all going to kill him!

"I mean that I don't know where they are," Batman growled. He was, if possible, more worried about Robin than Flash was about Willow.

"Oh noooo. Iris is going to kill me," Flash moaned.

"If you think you have it bad, all of Atlantis will be out for my head for losing Kaldur'ahm! He is very well loved there," Aquaman supplied.

"Not to mention Queen Mera," Superman muttered.

"Motion to not let any of the rest of the League know about-"

_**Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07 Hawkwoman 10 Captain Marvel 15**_

"-this," Black Canary sighed as the computer announced the names of three Leaguers.

"What happened?" Hawkwoman asked, looking confused.

"We lost the Team!" Flash cried, gripping Captain Marvel in a hug.

"Wait, what?" The mighty mortal looked confused.

"Klarion genderbent them. Then, they vanished." The assembled Leaguers could hear the underlying tone of panic in Batman's voice.

The Watchtower was in a state of extreme panic when Hawkman, Atom, Captain Atom, and Zatara's numbers.

In Paris…

Robin sprinted through the street, followed by Willow, running at normal human speed. Apollo and the rest of the Team just walked, observing the chaos caused by the duo.

"Robin! Willow! If you would please slow down…" Kalda called out, but she was ignored by the two tricksters.

Robin turned a corner, and the Team sped up to follow the bird up a hill. They came to the top, where they had an amazing view of the entire city, the Eiffel Tower silhouetted in the sunset.

"Wow," Morgan breathed, slipping his arms around Connie's neck. Robin nodded, Willow and Apollo walking over to all cuddle together. Kalda very hesitantly joined Morgan and Connie, who made room for her. Apollo, Robin, and Willow were the first to fall asleep as the stars were coming out, Apollo held in Willow's arms and Robin held in Apollo's, and soon Kalda, Morgan, and Connie followed suit.

.:Linebreak:.

A ringing phone woke the Team, and Robin slowly untangled her arm from Apollo and Willow, answering with a tired H'lo.

"_We have the spell ready,"_ Batman's voice sounded through the line.

"Kay," Robin replied before hanging up. She slowly roused her Team, apologizing as they walked back to the nearest zeta tube.

"So, why are there so many zeta tubes?" Connie looked extremely confused.

"In case the League needs to get somewhere real fast," Robin replied, walking in between Apollo and Willow, her arms around her husband and wife who had their arms around her shoulders.

"Ah, okay," Connie nodded as they entered the bathroom zeta platform.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Aqualass B02 Kid Flash B03 Supergirl B04 Junior Manhunter B05 Apollo B07**_

The Team stepped out of the zeta tubes, staring as most of the League (other than Zatara and Batman) were in various states of panic. When the Team's designations were called out, the League glomped them (with the exception of Zatara and Batman).

"Can we please have the Team so Zatara can perform the spell?" Batman asked, annoyed. The League stepped back, allowing Zatara and Batman at the Team.

"Srewop fo eht citsym stra, nruter eht Maet ot rieht reporp sredneg dna esrever s'Noiralk lleps!" The Team looked at each other as they returned to their normal genders, already making bets on what change would befall them next.

**Slightly shorter than Teenagers. The next installment shall be called Life's a Dance.**


End file.
